


fandom Holmes 2013: Level 2, мини. Другие версии - 1

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mini, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	fandom Holmes 2013: Level 2, мини. Другие версии - 1

  
**Название:** Три доктора  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** АКД, кроссовер с сериалом «Доктор Кто»  
 **Размер:** мини, 2323 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, доктор Уотсон, доктор Фрейд, Девятый Доктор, Роза Тайлер  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор, элементы трагифарса  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Однажды встретились в Вене три доктора...  
 **Примечание:** Прослеживаются небольшие параллели с повестью Н. Мейера «Семипроцентный раствор».  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Три доктора"

  
― Значит, герр Холмс приехал с вами в Вену добровольно, доктор Уотсон?   
  
Знаменитый психиатр говорил на английском хорошо, но с заметным акцентом. С сигары Фрейда упал последний столбик пепла, и он тут же закурил новую.   
  
«Такое неумеренное употребление сигар до добра не доведёт», ― машинально подумал Уотсон и кивнул в ответ на вопрос.  
  
― У меня сложилось впечатление, что Холмс хочет доказать мне что-то.   
  
― По вашим словам, кошмарные сны начались у него по возвращении в Лондон после трёх лет отсутствия? По ночам он зовёт доктора, но это не вы?   
  
― Нет, это не я. Абсолютно точно. И ещё некоторые звуки его… нет, не пугают, но вводят в странное возбуждение. Однажды мы шли по улице, и из подворотни раздался металлический скрежет. Холмс бросился в ту сторону так внезапно, что чуть не угодил под кэб. Когда я нагнал его, он стоял, смотрел на уличного точильщика, и у него было такое выражение лица… никогда раньше подобного не видел. Глубокое разочарование и, мне показалось, стыд, словно он проявил малодушие.   
  
― Простите, доктор Уотсон, но я вынужден задать этот вопрос… В ваших рассказах я неоднократно встречал упоминание, что герр Холмс употребляет кокаин.  
  
― Употреблял, герр доктор. Я могу сказать вам с абсолютной ответственностью ― он покончил со своей опасной привычкой.   
  
Фрейд задумчиво погладил бороду.  
  
― Но вы понимаете, при таком стаже, какой был у герра Холмса, он бы не справился со своей зависимостью в одиночку. Этот доктор, которого он упоминает, всё больше интересует меня. Очень любопытно, ― промолвил он.   
  
Уотсон невольно покосился в сторону двери. Холмс остался ждать в гостиной, время шло.   
  
― Разумеется, доктор, ― произнёс Фрейд, отвечая на немой вопрос, ― пора побеседовать с вашим другом. Позовите его.  
  
Холмс вошёл в кабинет решительным шагом. Он был собран и, на первый взгляд, спокоен. Только много лет знавший его Уотсон мог определить, что знаменитый детектив нервничал. Фрейд усадил Холмса в кресло и уже собирался задать вопрос, когда тот заговорил первым:  
  
― Хочу сразу прояснить ситуацию, герр Фрейд. Я приехал сюда с единственной целью: чтобы вы подвергли меня гипнозу и расспросили, что произошло со мной в те три года, когда я считался погибшим. Под гипнозом люди говорят правду, вы очень опытный специалист, и сможете убедиться, что ваши манипуляции достигли цели. Мне важно, чтобы мой друг услышал всю историю и понял, что я не лгун и не сумасшедший.   
  
― Или же вы были подвергнуты гипнозу, герр Холмс, ― заметил Фрейд, ― и какие-то воспоминания вам внушили. Хотя, конечно, большой промежуток времени, да ещё с подробностями… это не под силу, пожалуй, никому. Что ж… Я прошу вас лечь на кушетку.   
  
Холмс с такой охотой выполнил распоряжение Фрейда, что Уотсону стало немного не по себе. Что же случилось в загадочные три года, где Холмс находился на самом деле? Уотсон поверил в историю про Тибет, про Персию… выходит, всё это выдумки?   
  
Повинуясь жесту Фрейда, Уотсон переставил стул поближе к кушетке, но сел за изголовьем ― так, чтобы Холмс его не видел. Психиатр же устроился напротив пациента и вынул из кармана часы на золотой цепочке.   
  
― Смотрите на них внимательно, герр Холмс…  
  
Было ли желание великого детектива рассказать правду так велико, или он оказался легко подвержен гипнозу, но погрузить его в сон не составило особого труда.   
  
— Вы меня слышите? — спросил Фрейд.  
  
— Да… я вас слышу… — Холмс говорил с некоторыми паузами, но внятно.  
  
— Давайте вернёмся в прошлое, в день, когда вы с доктором Уотсоном пошли к Рейхенбахскому водопаду. Я хочу, чтобы вы вспомнили всё, увидели себя на том же месте…  
  
— Я… вижу… Уотсон… его вызвали запиской… конечно, я сразу понял, что это ловушка…   
  
Поначалу рассказ ничем не отличался от уже слышанного Уотсоном — пусть не в тех же выражениях, но с теми же подробностями.   
  
— Мы сцепились на краю пропасти,― бормотал Холмс. ― У меня не было сомнений в победе над профессором — он же не спортсмен, не борец… Но почва оказалась скользкой, моя нога не удержалась на краю, и я начал падать, увлекая Мориарти за собой.   
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что упали вниз, герр Холмс?   
  
— Да, мы упали вместе…   
  
Уотсон и Фрейд переглянулись. Совершенно невозможно было выжить в той ужасной бездне — тело неизбежно бы ударилось несколько раз о скалы, прежде чем достигло воды внизу.   
  
— И что же было дальше?   
  
— Мы с Мориарти разжали в полёте руки… я тяжелее и падал быстрее, хотя мне казалось, что время тянется чудовищно медленно. Я даже успел заметить, как тело профессора ударилось о каменный уступ и отскочило от него. Но тут рядом со мной в воздухе появилась большая синяя тень и поглотила меня…  
  
— Тень? — переспросил Фрейд.  
  
— Потом я узнал, что это было… Телефонная будка для вызова полиции. Сейчас таких ещё нет — они появятся позже, в следующем столетии. — На лице Холмса вдруг появилась лёгкая улыбка, словно он рассказывал об очень приятных вещах.   
  
— Летающая будка?  
  
— Но поначалу я этого не понял, потому что упал на пол из неизвестного металлического сплава. Ко мне подбежала молоденькая девушка — блондинка с большими глазами и удивительной улыбкой. Правда, в тот момент она выглядела напуганной. Она помогла мне сесть, беспокойно заглядывала мне в лицо и звала доктора.  
  
Фрейд насторожился, словно гончая.   
  
— И доктор пришёл?  
  
— Ах… Доктор всегда приходит вовремя.   
  
Уотсону стало не по себе при взгляде на лицо старого друга — слишком уж экстатическое выражение на нём застыло, словно Холмс, как в прежние годы, сделал себе укол кокаина.   
  
— Как выглядит доктор? — спросил Фрейд.  
  
— Он _выглядит_ как мужчина около сорока лет, с тёмными короткими волосами. Обычно он одет в куртку из чёрной кожи, брюки и грубые ботинки — пожалуй, даже сапоги… Он только меняет… наверное, стоит сказать — свитера. То зелёный наденет, то красноватый… — Холмс усмехнулся. — Носами мы могли бы соперничать с ним.   
  
— И как его зовут?  
  
— Доктор.   
  
— Кто? Просто доктор?  
  
— Просто доктор. Он хочет, чтобы его так называли. А юную мисс зовут Роза Тайлер. Она его спутница в путешествиях. Мне всегда казалось, что они влюблены друг в друга.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, герр Холмс, что провели эти три года с доктором?  
  
— Три… или больше… время очень относительно. Я не знаю, сколько времени я провёл на _ТАРДИС_ …  
  
— Что такое «Тардис»?  
  
— Это будка. Так Доктор её зовёт… свой корабль. ТАРДИС перемещается в любую точку Вселенной, в любую эпоху.   
  
Уотсон нервно заёрзал на стуле. Он уже жалел, что привёз Холмса в Вену. Господи, да после таких рассказов — прямая дорога в Бедлам.  
  
— Вы были на Тибете, герр Холмс? — спросил Фрейд.  
  
— Да, был. Мы ненадолго побывали в Лхасе, Доктору было интересно познакомиться с Далай-ламой. Он также пытался спасти генерала Гордона в Персии, но, увы, безуспешно. К сожалению, как объяснил он мне, не все события можно изменить. Очень и очень немногие. Например, мою жизнь можно было спасти — как он сказал, это оказало положительное воздействие на пространственно-временные потоки.  
  
Уотсон достал носовой платок и утёр вспотевший лоб. Что ж, Тибет, Далай-лама… он уже слышал всё это, только без странных таких подробностей.   
  
— А кто же он такой, этот доктор? — мягко спросил Фрейд. — Получается, он всемогущ?   
  
— Он Повелитель времени… Он не человек, хотя внешне похож. Вот мисс Тайлер — человек, но из будущего. Доктор вообще неравнодушен к нашей планете и нашей расе. Он оберегает Землю.   
  
Фрейд вновь погладил бороду.  
  
— Хорошо, герр Холмс… Сейчас вы заснёте и проснётесь, когда я хлопну в ладони второй раз. Вы будете помнить и о докторе, и о фройляйн Тайлер. Обо всём, что вы рассказали. Вы поняли меня?   
  
— Да… я понял вас.   
  
После хлопка детектив заснул.   
  
— Что же это такое? — пробормотал потрясённый Уотсон.  
  
— Давайте отойдём в сторону, — предложил шёпотом Фрейд.   
  
Потом, подумав, он вывел коллегу из кабинета.   
  
— Не знаю, что и сказать… — признался психиатр. — Но чувствую: продолжи я расспросы, герр Холмс ни разу не сбился бы и поведал нам ещё много фантастических историй… А вы обратили внимание, на кого похож этот таинственный доктор?  
  
— Определённо, в нём есть что-то от божества, — задумчиво произнёс Уотсон.   
  
— Я бы посмотрел на этого доктора. Вполне вероятно, что его следует разыскивать в какой-нибудь частной психиатрической клинике в Швейцарии. Очевидно, некий врач помог герру Холмсу. Я думаю, ваш друг получил тяжёлые травмы при падении в водопад, но чудом выжил. Возможно, он частично потерял память… право, тут я в совершенном тупике. Однако, несмотря на свои странные воспоминания, в которые ваш друг верит, я бы сказал, что он в порядке. Он покончил с кокаином, он вернулся к работе…   
  
— Герр Фрейд, вы верите в то, что говорите? В порядке?   
  
— Такие травмы бесследно не исчезают, коллега. Но что вы предлагаете? Я не рискну вторгаться в его сознание, пытаться избавить его от представления… по сути, о боге. Возможно, со временем это пройдёт — чем больше герр Холмс будет погружаться в обыденную жизнь, работать, тем меньше времени у него останется для мыслей о… синей будке. — Фрейд усмехнулся. — Подумать только… Синяя будка! Какой интересный символ. Огромное искушение я испытываю — не стану скрывать. Какой материал! Внутри она больше, чем снаружи!  
  


***

  
— Уотсон, погодите! — Холмс нагнал доктора уже у соседнего дома по улице Берггассе. — Куда вы так спешите?  
  
Спешка Уотсона больше напоминала бегство.   
  
— Друг мой… — Холмс осторожно тронул его за рукав, — вы что, боитесь меня?  
  
— Мне… мне не по себе, Холмс.   
  
— Понимаю. Давайте найдём уединённое место и поговорим.   
  
Хотя доктор не видел особого смысла в разговорах, он всё же согласился. Они взяли извозчика и поехали в Аугартен. Поплутав по аллеям, сели на скамью в нерегулярной тенистой части парка. Оба молчали, не решаясь начать разговор, пока, наконец, Уотсон не выдержал.  
  
— Господи, что с вами сделали, Холмс? — воскликнул он горестно.  
  
— Начать с того, дорогой друг, что мне дважды спасли жизнь.   
  
— Фрейда очень интересовало, как вы избавились от зависимости…  
  
— Ещё бы его не интересовало! Фрейд сам заядлый кокаинист. Пытается бороться с привычкой, но пока безуспешно. У него вот тут, — Холмс указал на место у самой носовой перегородки, — еле заметное пятнышко засохшей крови. Он страдает носовыми кровотечениями. Видимо, вследствие частых головных болей. По себе знаю этот симптом.   
  
— Он считает, что вы лежали в какой-то швейцарской клинике.   
  
Холмс рассмеялся.   
  
— Вам смешно… — проворчал Уотсон, — а я не знаю, что и думать.   
  
— Я рассказал правду.  
  
— Но этого не может быть!  
  
— Когда-то я бы тоже не поверил. Но Доктор существует, и ТАРДИС тоже. И Вселенная огромна и прекрасна, мой друг. Я видел множество изумительных вещей, — сказал Холмс, и, помрачнев, добавил: — И много ужасных вещей.  
  
— Ужасных? — насторожившись, переспросил Уотсон.  
  
— Я видел будущее. В следующем столетии мир ждёт две страшных войны. Миллионы жертв.   
  
— А с кем?  
  
— Обе войны будут с Германией и её союзниками. Доктор Фрейд, например, вынужден будет бежать в Лондон, потому что евреев станут убивать только за то, что они евреи.  
  
— Это какое-то безумие, ― пробормотал доктор.  
  
Холмс кивнул.  
  
— Да, но человечество выживет. Многое изменится, люди полетят к звёздам.   
  
«Господи, избавив Холмса от пристрастия к кокаину, не подсадил ли его таинственный врач на другой наркотик, вызывающий галлюцинации?» — подумал Уотсон. Но он видел, что другу просто не терпится поделиться воспоминаниями, и решил: пусть — вдруг это принесёт какое-то облегчение?  
  
Холмс говорил долго. Он рассказывал о других планетах, о странных существах, которые их населяют, о прошлом и будущем, о таинственных событиях, которым историки не могли найти объяснение; он рассказывал о строительстве пирамид, о Великой Армаде, о королеве Бесс, о Цезаре и Наполеоне. Такой набор имён всё больше напоминал Уотсону об обитателях сумасшедшего дома.   
  
— Я видел далеков, — промолвил Холмс, почему-то понизив голос.  
  
― А кто это?   
  
Холмс пустился в долгие объяснения и даже нарисовал тростью на дорожке нечто, напоминающее солонку с пупырышками и трубками.   
Уотсон уже сожалел о приезде в Вену. Фрейд настырен, он ещё будет настаивать, пожалуй, на продолжении сеансов. Забыв о деликатности, захочет покопаться у Холмса в мозгах. Нет, Уотсон готов был слушать рассказы о будке, о Докторе и Розе — лишь бы Холмс оставался внешне здоровым, не терял интереса к жизни…   
  
Горестные размышления доктора внезапно прервал странный звук, доносящийся из-за деревьев. Холмс, услышав его, схватил друга за руку и прошептал:   
  
— Это он…  
  
Резко вскочил со скамьи и силой потащил доктора за собой.  
  
— Давайте только посмотрим, не будем им мешать…   
  
— Холмс!  
  
— Тсс!   
  
Они продирались сквозь кусты, пока не увидели маленькую подстриженную лужайку, посреди которой стояла… синяя будка. Уотсон крепко зажмурился и даже ущипнул себя. Но когда он открыл глаза, будка оставалась на прежнем месте. Более того: двери её раскрылись, и на лужайку вышла девушка, одетая вполне по моде. Правда, она всё время поводила плечами, пыталась поправить платье и морщилась.   
  
— Доктор, а нельзя было обойтись без корсета? — крикнула она куда-то внутрь будки.   
  
Наружу вышел мужчина, полностью совпадающий с описанием Холмса — вплоть до одежды: странной и нелепой.   
  
— Роза, тебе очень идёт! — он весело подмигнул спутнице. — А по Вене 1895 года девушки в джинсах не ходят.   
  
Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он жмурился от солнца, улыбался и даже приплясывал от нетерпения.   
  
— Зачем мы вообще здесь? Не к Фрейду же ты меня потащишь?  
  
Мужчина расхохотался.  
  
— Нет, я покажу тебе кое-что интереснее, познакомлю с необычным художником. Мы вообще-то слегка промахнулись: до открытия Сецессиона ещё два года. Но раз уж мы здесь, давай возьмём с собой двух друзей. Вон они, за кустами стоят.  
  
Девушка обернулась, по-простецки взвизгнула и, подобрав юбки, бросилась к Холмсу.  
  
— Шерлок! — Она с разбега повисла у сыщика на шее, и тот совершенно не возражал против такого неприличного поведения.   
  
— Здравствуйте, дорогая! Позвольте представить вам моего друга.  
  
«Очаровательная лягушечка», как доктор уже окрестил про себя девушку, наконец-то перестала висеть у Холмса на шее и повернулась к нему.  
  
— Вы Джон Уотсон, да? ― Она радостно улыбнулась, продемонстрировав ямочки на щеках, и протянула руку. ― А я Роза Тайлер.  
  
Доктор машинально ответил на рукопожатие, а потом вдруг побагровел от гнева.   
  
— Холмс, это совершенно… это вопиюще бессовестно с вашей стороны! — воскликнул он. — Я привык к вашим нелепым розыгрышам, но этот переходит уже всякие границы! ― И он ринулся на поляну — прямо к будке. — Наняли каких-то второсортных актёров! Да так я вам и поверил! Повелитель времени?! — злобно рассмеявшись, Уотсон ткнул пальцем в грудь мужчину в куртке. — Женщина из будущего?! А эта фанерная будка летает к звёздам?!   
  
Он пнул дверку ногой и вбежал внутрь.   
  
— О, господи… — Холмс кинулся к ТАРДИС, Роза — за ним.   
  
И вовремя. Из глубин будки раздался вопль ужаса.   
  
— Поторопимся, пожалуй, — рассмеялся Доктор, — пока моего почтенного тёзку не хватил удар.   
  
Они немного замешкались, пока Холмс галантно пропускал Розу вперёд, но вот двери будки закрылись…  
  


***

  
Проходящую по аллее публику уже второй раз за день неприятно поразило странное скрежетание, доносящееся из-за деревьев. Но никто из приличных господ, разумеется, не пошёл посмотреть, что там. Звук вскоре затих, где-то в глубине парка оркестр заиграл Штрауса, и больше ничто не нарушало прелестной атмосферы венского лета.  
  


  
**Название:** Один вечер  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** АКД  
 **Размер:** мини, 1236 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** романс, юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Некоторые загадки не так просто разгадать.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Один вечер"

  
Мы с Уотсоном прожили под одной крышей уже достаточно долго, чтобы успеть притереться друг к другу, став добрыми приятелями. В один из свободных вечеров он перебирал свои бумаги и вдруг, усмехнувшись, протянул мне выпавший из общей стопки листок.  
  
—Взгляните, Холмс, — сказал он, — на этот забавный отчет, который я написал, когда мы с вами только познакомились. Как, интересно, он здесь оказался?   
  
Я взял записку и пробежал ее глазами. Составленный четким почерком документ гласил следующее: «Шерлок Холмс – его возможности. Знания в области литературы — никаких. Философии — никаких. Астрономии — никаких… Химии — глубокие. Анатомии — точные, но бессистемные…». И далее в том же духе.   
  
— Вижу, вы времени даром не теряли. Неужели я произвел настолько неважное впечатление?   
  
— Почему неважное? Вовсе нет, напротив, вы меня сразу весьма заинтересовали. Даже заинтриговали. Просто поначалу я был настроен несколько скептически… Конечно, сейчас я понимаю, что глубоко заблуждался тогда, иначе я бы вам этого не показал.  
  
Заинтриговал? Что ж, пожалуй, любого заинтриговал бы описанный в сем манускрипте узколобый болван, не имеющий ровным счетом никаких познаний в политике, искусстве и гуманитарных науках, но зато неплохо боксирующий и хорошо играющий на скрипке. Да при этом еще каким-то образом зарабатывающий себе на жизнь частным сыском. Впрочем, отчасти я сам виноват — не смог удержаться от пары замечаний и отказать себе в удовольствии лицезреть полнейшее замешательство на физиономии моего нового соседа. Я и сейчас легко могу добиться точно такого эффекта.   
  
Воспользуйся он моей техникой и запасись толикой терпения, описание вышло бы куда более точным. Уверен, что мне без труда удалось бы составить максимально полный и верный портрет моего компаньона. Конечно, надо оговориться, что по открытому и простодушному лицу Уотсона можно читать, как по написанному. Вот сейчас, к примеру, он добрался до писем и открыток от дальних родственников или приятелей. Хоть он и сидит в кресле, повернутом к окну, и мне видна лишь часть его плеча и не более четверти лица, я замечаю, как он расслаблено откинулся на спинку, а уголок губ тронула легкая улыбка. Так бывает, когда он думает о чем-то приятном, а приятным для него в этом ворохе бумаг могут быть только редкие открытки да пара коротеньких посланий. А теперь он, определенно, наткнулся на неоплаченный счет, возможно, на кругленькую сумму, о котором он, похоже, успел запамятовать. Напряженная спина и склоненная набок голова отчетливо говорят: «Это еще откуда? Неужели… Ах, да, все верно. Однако, как же досадно».   
  
Что касается общих представлений — познания в литературе обширные, но бессистемные, то есть читает буквально все, что попадется под руку, но особую нежность питает к Диккенсу и утренним газетам. В прочих областях проявляет обычный для большинства обывателей уровень знаний, почерпнутых в школе и иных учебных заведениях. Музыку любит или, по меньшей мере, терпит. Живо интересуется внешней политикой. Весьма неплохой врач, прекрасный анатом, но почти ничего не смыслит в химии. Постоянно пребывает в тайном страхе остаться на мели, поэтому иногда склонен к азартным авантюрам, чего очень стыдится. Впечатлителен, вероятно, вследствие перенесенного в Афганистане глубокого нервного потрясения. Надежный друг и компаньон. Готов идти на риск, если считает, что правда на его стороне. При этом обладает обостренным чувством справедливости. Боксирует посредственно, но, благодаря крепкому сложению и хорошей реакции, способен постоять за себя в драке. Стреляет сносно. Имеет хороший аппетит при любом стечении обстоятельств.   
  
Гордится своими усами, которые, действительно, очень ему идут.   
  
Любит загородные поездки, но природу воспринимает большей частью с точки зрения ее благотворного влияния на здоровье. Причем зачастую моего. Проявляет завидное упорство в ловле форели.   
  
О войне говорит мало, но свою принадлежность к армии считает одним из достоинств. Трепетно относится к привезенным со службы артефактам, таким как черкесская сабля или изогнутый индийский кинжал с рукоятью из слоновой кости. Старые газетные вырезки и коллекцию сигарных окурков считает мусором.   
  
Бывает уморительно забавен, когда пишет свои рассказы. Каждый раз с трепетом ждет моей реакции и неизменно огорчается, когда я нахожу его труды неудовлетворительно легкомысленными. Однако, в силу мягкости характера и врожденного упорства, быстро забывает обиду и продолжает литературные упражнения.   
  
Легко завоевывает расположение людей, но близкие отношения ни с кем не поддерживает. Среди пациентов пользуется уважением, при этом к громкой врачебной славе не стремится. Сумел понравиться Майкрофту.  
  
Не глуп, но бесхитростен. Лгать не умеет и не любит. Искренен в своих суждениях и убеждениях.   
  
Порою бывает без причины задумчив и грустен, хоть и пытается не подавать виду. Возможно, виной тому неприятные воспоминания, или вновь беспокоят старые раны. Или преступления, свидетелем которых он вынужден становиться, задевают его сильнее, чем он показывает. В пользу последнего говорят его украдкой бросаемые на меня взгляды, в которых мне видится то жалость, то сочувствие, а порой и горький упрек. Подчас мне и самому кажется, что я слишком безжалостно эксплуатирую моего дорогого доктора, но я уже слишком привык к его присутствию, и надеюсь только на то, что его терпения хватит еще на некоторое время…  
  
— Думаете о приглашении? — перебил мои размышления Уотсон. — Там должно быть интересно. Я слышал, вечера у графини отличаются большой оригинальностью и размахом.   
  
Действительно, накануне утром курьер занес карточку с приглашением на званый ужин от графини Чарльтон. В приглашении указано только мое имя.   
  
— Вполне возможно, но я пока не планирую убеждаться в этом лично.   
  
— Но почему, Холмс? – мой добрый друг искренне удивился. — Там собираются самые сливки общества! Вам непременно нужно пойти.   
  
— Разве мы не хотели вечером поужинать в «Симпсонс»? — напомнил я. — Вы, кажется, забыли?   
  
Само собой, он ни о чем не забыл. Просто был уверен, что я предпочту роскошь высшего общества его скромной компании. От моих слов на лице его мелькнула довольная улыбка, но радость быстро сменилась недоверием.  
  
— Ну что вы, Холмс, я все понимаю. Вам совершенно не нужно из-за этого отказываться. Сходим в другой раз.   
  
И в глазах его вновь появилось то задумчивое, печальное выражение, которое я наблюдал уже не в первый раз. Такое я однажды заметил у Майкрофта, когда он вдруг упомянул, что было бы славно взглянуть на Большой Каньон.   
  
— Честное слово, Уотсон, мне совершенно не хочется идти.   
  
Нет, не верит.   
  
— Вот скажите, зачем, как вы думаете, графиня прислала мне приглашение?  
  
— Что за странный вопрос? Конечно, как знак признания ваших заслуг и положения в обществе. Ваша слава, что вполне закономерно, разлетелась уже далеко за пределы Лондона и даже Англии. Вот, перед вами на столе наглядное тому подтверждение.   
  
— Это всего лишь один, да и то поверхностный взгляд. Вы считаете, что меня пригласили, как почетного гостя, я же склонен думать, что мне отведена куда менее завидная роль придворного шута.  
  
— Да что вы такое говорите?  
  
— Нет, нет, вы сначала дослушайте. Вы, должно быть, читали историю про похищенную принцессу Карабу*, которую приютила семья судьи, и посмотреть на которую съезжалось все высшее общество округи?  
  
— И которая впоследствии оказалась самозванкой? Но вы-то точно никакой не самозванец.  
  
— Зато своего рода такая же диковинка. Развлечение для гостей. Нет, мой милый Уотсон, такая роль мне совсем не по душе. Лучше не будем менять планов и поужинаем вместе в ресторане.   
  
— Если вы в самом деле так считаете… Я слышал, миссис Хадсон как раз пополнила запасы кларета. Могли бы потом, вечером…  
  
— Превосходная мысль, Уотсон! И, кстати, сегодня ужин за мой счет.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких «но», я вижу, у вас временные финансовые затруднения.  
  
— Откуда вы это взяли? Я ведь сам только что узнал, что один мой приятель по клубу, за которого я поручился, не смог выплатить карточный долг. Вы никак не могли видеть, что я читал. Неужели все-таки научились читать мысли?   
  
— С вами это совершенно не нужно, ваши мысли по-прежнему ясно читаются на вашем лице.   
  
Тут он смущенно отвернулся, словно опасаясь, будто я и вправду смогу прочесть по его лицу о чем-то потаенном. Нет, мой дорогой друг, некоторые загадки не так просто разгадать. Но дайте мне время, и я обязательно выясню, что за тайну вы так тщательно от меня скрываете.   
  
* Историю авантюристки Мэри Бейкер-Уиллкокс можно прочитать здесь: [ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Принцесса_Карабу](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%83).  
  


  
**Название:** Любовь слепа  
 **Переводчик:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Оригинал:** [Love is Blind](../) by [Artemis (Citrine)](../) (запрос отправлен)  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** [здесь](http://sigurd12.diary.ru/p190502003.htm?oam#more3)  
 **Версия:** сериал «Приключения Шерлока Холмса» (Гранада)  
 **Размер:** мини, 1137 слов в оригинале  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** миссис Хадсон, Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** POV  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Они вернулись немного за полночь, и я услышала, как они смеются. Это было совсем не похоже на сдавленное и немного сумасшедшее хихиканье, которое раньше можно было слышать из комнаты мистера Холмса, когда он вкалывал себе бог знает что. В их смехе было столько искренней теплоты. Так смеются люди, когда они счастливы. А когда я утром пришла убирать комнату доктора Уотсона, было понятно, что он не ночевал у себя.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Любовь слепа"

  


Любовь слепа. «И порой мне кажется, что она к тому же глуха, нема и глупа», — говаривала моя матушка. Для нее любовь обернулась четырнадцатью детьми за девятнадцать лет и вечной нищетой в попытках прокормить тех из них, кто не умер вскоре после рождения.

Да, любовь слепа. Но ведь я-то не глухая.

Они вернулись немного за полночь, и я услышала, как они смеются. Это было совсем не похоже на сдавленное и немного сумасшедшее хихиканье, которое раньше можно было слышать из комнаты мистера Холмса, когда он вкалывал себе бог знает что. В их смехе было столько искренней теплоты. Так смеются люди, когда они счастливы. А когда я утром пришла убирать комнату доктора Уотсона, было понятно, что он не ночевал у себя.

Нет-нет, доктор Уотсон и вправду очень постарался. И любой другой, взглянув на измятые подушки и простыни, решил бы, что он всю ночь метался в постели, одолеваемый тревожным сном. Но я некогда работала горничной на постоялом дворе и повидала слишком много постелей, чтобы меня было так легко одурачить. Я могла понять с первого взгляда, спали в кровати или нет, когда эти двое еще на свет не появились. Как ни в чем не бывало я застелила постель доктора, прибрала в комнате и пошла вниз подавать завтрак, и ни слова им не сказала.

С тех пор так повторялось каждую ночь, кроме того случая, когда они поссорились. Похоже, у них вышла любовная размолвка, после чего доктор, громыхая подошвами по ступеням, ушел спать к себе. Обычно же они спят вместе в спальне мистера Холмса, на его узкой кровати. Должно быть, они прижимаются друг к другу, как две горошины в стручке, и один из них во сне кладет голову другому на грудь. Однажды ночью я слышала, как что-то громко ударилось об пол. Похоже, кто-то из них все же упал с кровати, потому что вслед за грохотом до моего слуха донеслись приглушенные ругательства. Разумеется, утром я сделала вид, что ничего такого не слышала. Я умею отлично притворяться.

Интересно, они и правда думают, что я совсем глухая? Может, мне стоит подыграть им и начать переспрашивать, когда они говорят со мной? «Что вы сказали?» «Извините, я не расслышала». Пожалуй, можно для вида даже купить слуховую трубку. Каждый день, когда я вхожу в столовую с завтраком на подносе, доктор Уотсон устраивается за столом, а мистер Холмс стоит в шаге от меня и следит, как я расставляю тарелки и наливаю чай, словно боится, что я пролью мимо чашек. Он занимает свое место — всегда напротив доктора — только когда все накрыто, и я ухожу. Я спускаюсь в кухню и закрываю за собой дверь. Всего через пару секунд я слышу скрип пододвигаемых ближе друг к другу стульев. На прошлой неделе я возвращалась из магазина и, заглянув в окно столовой, заметила, что они немного передвинули обеденный стол. Всего на несколько дюймов. Но теперь он стоит так, чтобы с улицы никто не мог их увидеть.

Похоже, они оба совершенно уверены, что я ничего не замечаю. Ведь я почтенная пожилая женщина, и они, видимо, думают, что я слишком наивна, чтобы знать, что двое мужчин могут предаваться такой… страсти. Если, конечно, они вообще обо мне думают, в чем я очень сомневаюсь. Наверно, я кажусь им высохшей старой девой, которая ни малейшего понятия не имеет о любви. Да, это правда, я никогда не была замужем. Обращение «миссис» — не более чем дань уважения возрасту. Со временем любая кухарка или экономка становится «миссис». Но это вовсе не означает, что у меня никогда и никого не было.

Эти двое выросли совсем в другом мире. Дети паровых машин и телефонов. Я же принадлежу тому веку, где раненый в битве с Наполеоном солдат полз в грязи и, хрипя, умирал в канаве. В мое время мужчин, которые занимались друг с другом тем, что делают по ночам мистер Холмс и доктор Уотсон, приговаривали к повешению. А их связь предавалась постыдной огласке и выносилась на строгий суд общественности и морали. Отец сажал меня к себе на плечи, и я могла видеть, как одним ударом вышибалась скамья из-под приговоренных к смерти. Видела, как эти убийцы, разбойники и мужеложники долго еще дергались, болтаясь в петле. Высоко над брусчаткой, на фоне стен Ньюгейтской тюрьмы.

Жалела ли я их? Была ли тогда напугана их смертью? Нет. Совсем нет. Для меня это был просто приятный выходной день. Помню, меня угостили куском пирога в кондитерской, а батюшка после глотка джина пребывал в хорошем расположении духа. Он частенько говаривал мне, что я выгляжу, как строгая дама. Может быть. Но мир вокруг меня был суров и жесток. Матушка отправила меня работать, едва мне исполнилось семь, и я по десять часов в день гнула спину на фабрике, делавшей ваксу. Я не умела ни читать, ни писать, пока меня не научил один старый, прикованный к постели священник. В его доме было всегда так тепло и уютно.

И у него была превосходная широкая кровать, с периной и балдахином. Это была лучшая постель, на которой мне когда-либо доводилось спать. Она бы подошла тем двоим наверху. А кроме того, это избавило бы меня от части работы. Каждый понедельник, коченея от холода зимой и обливаясь потом летом, я вынуждена стоять возле огромного медного чана и часами кипятить и подкрахмаливать простыни, которые совсем не нуждаются в стирке, потому что на них никто не спал. Мне приходится подниматься и спускаться по нескольку раз по лестнице, чтобы застелить сначала одну, а потом вторую кровать. Не понимаю, почему бы им уже не покончить с этим. Съехаться и жить вместе в комнате мистера Холмса.

Но я продолжаю кипятить и накрахмаливать ненужные простыни.

Теперь содомитов больше не вешают, однако их сажают в тюрьму. Хотя нравы у нас сейчас все больше смягчаются, мужчин, идущих против природы, предназначенной Богом, все так же наказывают. Только поэтому я заставляю себя притворяться слепой и глухой. Только поэтому изо дня в день я прибираю пустеющую по ночам комнату и перестилаю постель, которая в этом не нуждается. Ведь их грехопадение — это и мой крах. Разве кому-то захочется снимать жилье в доме, ославленном скандалом и непристойностью? Никто не захочет тут жить. А деньги, которые я получаю от сдачи квартиры — единственное, что отделяет меня от полной нищеты. Без жильцов я не смогу содержать этот дом, мне будет нечем платить по счетам.  
Моя матушка умерла в работном доме. Я не хочу, чтобы моя жизнь закончилась так же. А еще я не хочу быть той, кто затянет петлю на их шее. Она, конечно, будет не настоящей, они не умрут. Но журналисты из Рейнольдса камня на камне не оставят от их добрых имен.

Какой холодный и промозглый вечер сегодня. Меня до костей пробирает озноб. То ли от ветра, то ли от собственного страха. Ведь даже если я продолжу делать вид, что ничего не замечаю, даже если буду по-прежнему притворяться слепой и глухой, этого может оказаться недостаточно. В любой момент все может открыться, и тогда все будет кончено. И речь не о том, что они ведут себя вызывающе или несдержанно. Они просто слишком любят друг друга. А любовь не хочет замечать ничего, что может ее разрушить.

Я слишком отчетливо представляю себе выражение их лиц, когда разразится беда, и не хочу видеть, как их перемелет колесо благопристойности. Я бы не смогла вынести эти холодные, презрительные взгляды, которыми на них смотрели бы все в зале суда. Мне кажется, будто я уже слышу, как репортеры, словно стервятники, наперебой накидываются на них. Как они с нескрываемым ликованием, роются в их частной жизни, без стыда выворачивая на всеобщее обозрение мельчайшие тайные подробности, смакуя каждую из них на потребу толпе.

Даже шаль сегодня не спасает от леденящей сырости. Пока в моей голове мелькали ужасающие картины неминуемого позора и разорения, огонь в камине совсем угас, превратив поленья в серый пепел. Я сижу, уставившись на холодную золу. Впервые за долгие годы я плачу.

Должно быть, старость все-таки сделала мое сердце мягче.


End file.
